Dream Stages 41
by lollifukunaka
Summary: Da Ji just captured a damsel in distress, Oda Hideyuki. now, it's up to three brilliants to bring her back. but this three had some issues to deal with. Can they forget their differences and work together? OC and OOC


**Hideyuki Oda is my Original Character, so go on.  
>this dream stage is only available in Warriors Orochi 2 Portable.<br>slight OOC.**

**I do not own any other characters, and I do not own Warriors Orochi! Koei did.**

Hideyuki, yang tadinya bekerja di bawah Orochi, memilih untuk mengikuti ayahnya—Oda Nobunaga, dan melawan Orochi.  
>sayangnya, Da Ji tidak membiarkan dia lolos begitu saja, setelah mengetahui semua rencana jahatnya.<p>

"kau memilih mati, atau… hidup menjadi budak?" Tanya Da Ji.  
>"aku lebih baik mati daripada bekerja sama dengan rubah seperti mu!" geram Hideyuki.<p>

Da Ji memiringkan kepalanya, dan tersenyum geli. Ia berjalan mengitari Hideyuki lalu melompat kearah Orochi.  
>"Orochi-sama, kita apakan dia sekarang? Jujur saja, aku masih membutuhkannya.."<br>"lihatlah Da Ji… orang-orang bodoh itu… kalau kau menginginkan gadis tersebut, kau harus mengalahkan mereka dulu." Orochi menerawang jauh .  
>"kita kedatangan tamu! Baiklah, semuanya ayo bersiap!" Da Ji menoleh pada Hideyuki dan tersenyum licik. "aku tidak menginginkan kematianmu… bagaimana kalau nyawa mu ditukar saja? Dengan orang yang paling kau sayangi…" lalu ia menghilang.<p>

Saat itu Hideyuki tidak mengetahui apa maksud dari Da Ji, jadi ia hanya mengunggu.

"si bodoh itu… kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini? Inilah hukuman untuk orang-orang bodoh yang melawan Orochi!" geram Masamune.  
>"kalau kau tidak ingin menyelamatkan Hideyuki, untuk apa kau kesini?"<br>"Mitsunari? Kau sendiri sedang apa? Apa urusanmu dengan Hideyuki!"  
>Mitsunari membuang muka dari Masamune. "aku—kami membutuhkan kecerdasan Hideyuki." Ia berhenti sebentar dan mengarahkan kipas-nya tepat di depan muka Masamune. "dan hubunganku dengan Hideyuki bukan merupakan urusanmu."<br>"Kau!—"  
>"sudah selesai dengan pidato kalian?" Nobunaga muncul dari belakang Mitsunari. Masamune terkejut, lalu tersenyum geli. "apa yang <strong>kau<strong> lakukan disini? Aku tidak tahu kau peduli padanya" katanya sinis.

Nobunaga mengacuhkannya dan berjalan ke depan.  
>Mitsunari mengikutinya, lalu menoleh ke belakang. "hei, kau mau menyelamatkannya atau tidak?"<br>"a-apa? Aku akan menyelamatkannya sendiri! Aku tidak akan bekerjasama dengan orang dungu seperti kalian!"  
>Mitsunari menyipitkan matanya dan kembali berjalan.<br>"tch.." Masamune berdecak lalu mengikutinya dari belakang.

"jadi apa rencana mu?" Tanya Masamune. Ia menghentakan kaki-nya dengan keras. Entah ia sengaja atau apa.

"kita akan masuk ke camp-nya Orochi lalu menyelamatkan Hideyuki." Jawab Mitsunari dingin.  
>"jangan bercanda! Itu omong kosong!"<br>"oh, baiklah, silahkan kau membuat rencana sendiri, pintar." Mitsunari menatapnya kesal.

Tidak ada yang menjawab, semuanya sibuk dengan pasukan ular dimana-mana.  
>setelah semua keadaan menjadi lebih baik, terdengar suara Hideyuki.<p>

"hei Da Ji, aku sudah tahu ini semua akan terjadi. Kau tidak mungkin berpikir aku akan tertangkap tanpa _back-up plan_ kan?" disahuti oleh tawa-nya.  
>kemudian setengah dari <em>enemy officers<em> tersebut berubah sisi.  
>"ah, seharusnya aku tidak meremehkanmu!" teriak Da Ji. "baiklah, sudah cukup! Waktunya untuk senjata utama…"<p>

Tiba-tiba bala bantuan untuk Orochi datang dari timur dan dipimpin oleh Toyotomi Hideyoshi.

Kaki Hideyuki melemas, dan nafasnya menjadi berat.  
>"kita lihat siapa yang berhasil disini, ahahaha!" Da Ji cekikikan dan berlari menjauhi Hideyuki.<p>

"gawat." Mata Masamune melebar.  
>"Hideyoshi-sama, apa yang kau lakukan.." Mitsunari menundukan kepalanya dan mendesah.<p>

"maafkan aku, Mitsunari, tuan Nobunaga… hanya saja.. Da Ji menangkap Nene.. jadi aku.." Hideyoshi terlihat lemas.  
>"kau terlalu banyak bicara." Nobunaga mengarahkan pedangnya ke muka Hideyoshi. "kalau kau tidak pergi sekarang, Hideyoshi, dengan terpaksa aku harus melawanmu."<p>

"sudah cukup! Baiklah aku menyerah! Sekarang lepaskan aku!" teriak Hideyuki, sambil menggeliat berusaha melepaskan tali yang mengikat tangannya.  
>"oh, aku belum bilang ya, kita kedatangan tamu special? Jangan putus asa dulu, Hideyuki." Da Ji menarik pergelangan tangan Hideyuki dan menyeretnya ke depan.<p>

Hideyuki terkejut melihatnya. "Ma-Masamune-sama? ayah?" ia mencoba berlari ke depan tapi tangannya terikat dan membuat tubuhnya terbanting ke belakang. Ia menyipitkan matanya "apa yang Mitsunari lakukan disini?"  
>"yah, hanya hiburan semata. Mereka semua akan mati disini kalau kau tidak membulatkan pilihanmu." Jawab Da Ji dingin. "jadiii, bagaimana, Hideyuki? Nyawamu, atau nyawa para domba malang tersebut?"<p>

"baiklah Da Ji, aku menyerah. Tapi jangan sakiti mereka!"

Mendengar teriakan putus asa Hideyuki, Masamune menjadi kesal. "yang benar saja, Hideyuki! Untuk apa aku pergi jauh-jauh kesini! Apa tujuan aku melawan Orochi, padahal bisa saja aku sekarang menguasai dunia ini! Kau benar-benar membuang waktu-ku, gadis sialan tak tahu diuntung!"

Mendengar itu semua menatap Masamune dengan bingung.  
>Hideyuki dapat mendengarnya kemudian ia menangis. "Masamune-sama, maafkan aku.. aku hanya tidak mau kau terluka…" isaknya. Ia kemudian menutup muka dengan kedua telapak tangannya, lalu tertawa kecil. "Da Ji, apa kau tidak menyadarinya?" Hideyuki tertawa dan menatap Da Ji iba. "tali nya sudah lepas, aku bebas! Sekarang lepaskan kami semua sebelum aku memisahkan kepala dan badanmu!"<p>

Melihat itu, Da Ji terbengong.

"si bodoh itu… melepaskan dirinya sendiri sama saja dengan bunuh diri…" gumam Mitsunari.  
>setelah Hideyoshi dikalahkan, Masamune masih mengoceh tentang betapa bodohnya istrinya itu.<p>

"maafkan aku, Orochi-sama… mereka menyebalkan sekali… " Da Ji membungkuk di depan Orochi. "tapi tenang saja, aku tidak akan menyerah seperti itu". Sihir Da Ji mengubah Hideyuki menjadi batu dan tidak dapat bergerak sama sekali, lalu memindahkan dirinya beserta Orochi ke tempat lain.

"dasar, rubah itu.." desis Mitsunari.  
>"sekarang bagaimana? Hideyuki berubah menjadi patung! Ugh, aku tahu, pergi bersama orang-orang tolol seperti kalian bukanlah ide yang bagus!" gertak Masamune.<br>"ini hanyalah sebuah tipuan belaka, kalau kau dapat menemukan orang yang ada di belakang semua ini, Hideyuki masih dapat di selamatkan." Gumam Nobunaga.

Tiba-tiba sekelompok orang datang dari barat.  
>"aku disini datang atas panggilan Oda Hideyuki" sebuah sosok berjalan memasuki <em>camp<em> Orochi.  
>"kalian manusia memang tidak dapat melakukan hal yang benar tanpaku" kemudian Taigong Wang membunuh seorang <em>sorcerer<em>.

Hideyuki yang telah kembali seperti semula mendekati Taigong Wang. "terimakasih sudah datang! Kalau saja Da Ji tidak pindah dari sini, semua rencanaku akan berjalan dengan baik"  
>"ah, manusia lemah sekali, tapi mereka memiliki kepercayaan yang kuat. Menarik"<p>

"ka—kau! Apa yang kau lakukan disini! Kenapa—" Masamune tidak dapat menyeselesaikan kata-katanya. Hideyuki mengerutkan alisnya. "_aku_ yang memintanya untuk datang, Masamune-sama. dan dia tidak marah-marah sambil menyebutku orang bodoh" desisnya.

Suasana saat itu sangat aneh, dan tidak ada yang berbicara lagi.

"menyerahlah, Da Ji. Nasibmu dan Orochi adalah berada di neraka, tempat seperti ini tidak cocok denganmu."  
>"apa ? kenapa kau ada disini! Baiklah, kau juga akan mati bersama manusia-manusia menyedihkan itu" gertak Da Ji. "tapi sayangnya, kalian semua telat. Orochi-sama sudah pergi."<p>

"sudahi omong kosong mu Da Ji, kau akan kalah."

"aku tahu ini semua hanya buang-buang waktu saja" Da Ji mendesah lalu menghilang.

"sepertinya, perjalanan kalian manusia melawan Orochi belum selesai sampai disini," Taigong Wang tersenyum kecil. "kau bisa memanggilku kalau butuh bantuan lagi."  
>"tenang saja, Taigong Wang, manusia tidak akan menyerah. Perjalanan kami akan selesai sebentar lagi. Dan aku sangat menghargai bantuan mu" Hideyuki membungkuk, dan saat ia melihat ke atas, Taigong Wang sudah hilang.<p>

Di seberang, Masamune terus memperhatikan Hideyuki ke segala arah, dan semua gerakannya. _Aku tidak dapat memaafkan diriku sendiri kalau sesuatu terjadi padanya…_ batinnya.  
>Hideyuki dapat merasakan dirinya diperhatikan, lalu ia membelakanginya.<p>

"Masamune-sama… aku senang sekali kau datang untuk menyelamatkan ku" saat Hideyuki menghadap kebelakang, matanya basah dan airmatanya seperti akan tumpah. Ia menyerbu Masamune hingga mereka berdua terjatuh dan mengencangkan pelukannya. "kau tidak tahu aku takut sekali tadi…." Nafasnya terengah-engah dan bibirnya bergetar.

Masamune memandang gadis itu kesal. "aku tahu kok. Aku tahu Hideyuki seperti apa, kau adalah seorang pengecut… pasti kau sangat takut… jadi tidak usah sok berani deh" Masamune berusaha menangkan, tapi tangis Hideyuki semakin menjadi-jadi. "h-hey! Tapi kalau kau takut lagi… seperti ini terus juga tidak apa-apa—" wajah Masamune menjadi hangat, lalu ia membuang muka. Ia bahkan tidak sadar berkata apa tadi, tapi ia lebih baik tidak mengetahuinya. Hideyuki membenamkan wajahnya di dada Masamune lalu tertawa kecil.

Mitsunari memperhatikan mereka berdua dari jauh, lalu mendesah. "mungkin dunia ini butuh waktu untuk beristirahat sebentar…" ia menangkap sehelai daun yang gugur dan berjalan meninggalkan pasangan canggung itu.


End file.
